Awry
by Strawberriesaresexy
Summary: Kyouya planned to use Kaoru's suspicious flirting for revenue, but things go awry for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I really like this story. It isn't going to be too long and Mizuki is very much absent. It takes place in high school. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R, if you have the time and constructive comments or praise because I just love that! I do not own Host Club.

Kyouya had come to the Suoh mansion imagining a greeting by the hyperactive blond and a lecture about forgiveness. In fact, he had even expected the blond to plead for the sake of their "family." He hadn't expected _this_. He knew the host club was infamous for setting people up, but he never pictured to be set-up by them himself. Yet here he was. With Kaoru.

Kyouya hated himself for what he was doing. He was just watching the redhead grovel. The amber eyes he so enjoyed staring into were watering with unshed tears. Kyouya didn't want to see those eyes cry. He'd rather be comforting the younger boy. Holding him in his arms, telling him all was forgiven. But Kyouya also had his pride and he wasn't willing to let damage to it go unpunished. So he watched, stone faced even though it really just made him feel like the villain.

Kaoru was the kind of dangerous beautiful you just couldn't leave alone (1) which is how Kyouya had gotten into this mess in the first place. He thought he could handle Kaoru's advances without missing a beat and without doing anything reckless. After all, he had never done anything reckless in his life, but then he had never been so infatuated with anyone either.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry!" Kaoru repeated for maybe the 50th time. "I know that just saying isn't enough, but you have to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't think things would get this out of hand!"

"Neither did I, Kaoru. But they are. Why not cut our losses and end this _charade_?" Kyouya glared at the boy. It was so hard to remain so cold to him. Kyouya had to get away from him before he broke down.

"It isn't a charade! I love you!" Kaoru stated boldly. Soon, the courage left Kaoru and tension hung in the air as Kyouya said nothing. Kyouya knew the expected response. He was supposed to say, "I love you too." They'd kiss, end the fight, live happily ever after. Kyouya didn't believe in happy endings. Two months ago, he would have stated quite confidently he didn't believe in love. Now, he had to think about it. Did he love Kaoru? Kyouya closed his eyes. He would have to replay the last two months of his life to be able to answer.

_Two months earlier…_

Kyouya sat at his table in the 3rd music room of Ouran High School. It was an altogether normal day. Tamaki fussed over Haruhi. Mori feed Hani cake. The twins put on their brotherly love act. All was right with the world for now. However, it wouldn't be for long.

Kyouya noticed the twins bicker about something out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't long after it started that the two laughed. Hikaru then stood and made his way over to Haruhi's table. Kaoru gave a strained smile at his brother and Haruhi before standing up to make his way to Kyouya.

The redhead sat down across from Kyouya and smiled warmly. "Hey, Kyouya-senpai."

"What is it Kaoru?" Kyouya asked annoyed.

"Well, I was just wondering why you don't really participate in club activities. You're really good looking. You could have thousands of clients." Kaoru batted his eyelashes.

Kyouya was by no means an idiot. Kaoru was up to something. But Kyouya also knew the brotherly love act was failing as fangirls became more aware of the brother's falling apart. Add Kyouya to the equation, however, and that all changed. If Kaoru thought Kyouya could be manipulated, two could play that game. "You're being rather frank today." Kyouya smirked.

"I have my reasons."

"And what might those be?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Kaoru winked.

Kyouya snickered. He was hitting on him. But to what end? Kaoru wanted something. Hikaru knew what. It wasn't the time to ask questions. It was time to use Kaoru to his advantage. "Kaoru, I don't have the time to indulge you right now. But why not join me at lunch tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Kyouya had worked the plan out in his mind. Only see Kaoru at school where they would be in public and it would help the Host Club. Kaoru had different plans.<p>

"Senpai," Kaoru started soon after sitting across from the Ootori with his lunch, "thanks for eating with me."

"Of course, Kaoru. I find you very interesting." Kyouya smirked sliding his hand over to Kaoru's.

Kaoru immediately drew back. He grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "What about me do you find interesting? We don't talk very much."

"What are you implying?" Kyouya was getting annoyed. He thought that Kaoru just wanted to hit on him for entertainment. Entertainment that could be satisfied with lunch. Apparently not.

"Let's get to know each other."

"We do know each other. You're Kaoru Hitachiin. You're a freshman. You have one brother. You're mother is a designer and you take after her." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly.

"But that's not me. That's just things about me. Kyouya, let's do something fun!" Kaoru beamed. Kyouya blinked in surprise. No one, beside his bumbling moron of a best friend, had ever wanted to do anything with him. He hadn't expected to be invited out on a date. More pressing, he hadn't expected Kaoru's smile to be so breathtaking. He was so taken with it, he found he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>He desperately wished now that he had said no. He hadn't expected to be dragged out of the Host Club early to be brought to a loud, quite frankly disgusting arcade. The floors were covered in questionable stains. Kyouya stared at one in particular. It was neon red. Maybe a slushie?<p>

"This place is a safety hazard. I am quite sure none of these children know the first thing about personal hygene. Look at how greasy they are." Kyouya crinkled his nose in distaste. "We'll get pink eye touching these games."

"Kyoooouyaaaa!" Kaoru pouted (rather cutely if you asked Kyouya, but luckily no one asked). "I didn't bring you here to listen to you complain. I came so we could have fun. A little birdy told me you were competitive. So let's see if you can beat the high score." Kaoru smirked poping a quarter into the arcade game labeled "Galaga" in bold green letters.

Kyouya took the joy stick in his hand. Before he could get a single word out an insect like alien came down from off screen and destroyed the small space ship. Kyouya glared at the game. "This is rather cheap. There's no tutorial?"

"Just move with the joy stick and shoot with the button." Kaoru laughed uncontrollably at Kyouya's side.

Kyouya began tapping the button constantly, his smirk growing as he destroyed more and more aliens. Soon, it wasn't funny for Kaoru anymore, but genuinely interesting. He watched anxiously as Kyouya climbed up the levels. It was at level 20, they both hissed as another life was taken from Kyouya. It was one particular close call that made Kaoru grasp Kyouya's arm. Kyouya looked back in shock at how the boy on his arm was so comfortable with him. Kyouya was not approachable and he knew it. At moments, he was even proud of his fear provoking aura. It got things done. He didn't need friends. However as he watched Kaoru laugh, he thought maybe he did want just one more friend.

Kaoru's laugh was interupted by his voice, "Kyouya, that was awesome! You might actually beat the score one day!" Kaoru smirked like the cheshire cat before adding, "That is, if you don't bring me along to distract you."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean." Kyouya said evenly. He began walking away from the arcade game.

"I caught you staring," Kaoru sing-songed. "I'm not mad. I'm flattered...and a little amused."

A dangerous glint passed through Kyouya's eyes. He instantly turned on the boy pinning him the wall with an arm on their side of him. Kaoru looked up into the slightly taller boy's eyes with a light blush. He swallowed thickly as if expecting a moment he couldn't brush off to follow his words. "I-I...what are you doing?"

It was finally Kyouya's turn to smirk. "Is this all it takes to get you so flabergasted you can barely speak? Taunting a master is a little out of your league." Kyouya began walking non-chalantly away.

"Some people would call this a date." Kaoru said as he caught up to the brunet.

"I've never considered myself part of most people."

* * *

><p>Kyouya laid in bed that night thinking of his (what most people would have called) date with Kaoru. It couldn't have gone better in Kyouya's opinion. He had Kaoru flirting with him outside the Host Club, but not completely out of sight of costumers. He saw a few girls in yellow dresses tracking them, most definitely curious about why the two had left the Host Club early together. He was sure they got an eye full. Images of the two kissing probably ran through their heads right now. It had turned out to not be a complete waste of time. Kyouya should have been able to rest easy knowing his plan was going swimmingly.<p>

As it were, however, Kyouya could not rest at all. Whenever he closed his eyes, he pictured Kaoru with his face lit up like a chandelier as he burst into laughter like he had earlier that day. Kyouya didn't know why this image haunted him, simply that it did. He considered for just a quick moment that it meant his plan was backfiring, that maybe Kaoru was getting to him more than he thought he had allowed. But it was just a moment. Kyouya hadn't fallen in love in seventeen years. He wouldn't fall now over one date. Still, he had to be careful. Bright, beautiful, mischevious, calculating...Kaoru might just be his type.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) It's a referrence to another anime. You get a virtual pat on the back and my respect if you know which one. Hint: It's a realllllly good anime!

Anyway, the next chapter might be Kaoru's pov or it might all be Kyouya's. I haven't decided.

Let me know what you thought! (It's possibly not as good as my last story)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I don't like this chapter very much...In my last story they already had a history together so it was easier to write. I certainly hope it doesn't seem strained. Let me know what you thought!

Kyouya and Kaoru continued to eat lunch together for a week. Kyouya found he really didn't mind the boy's company as much as he thought he would. He thought he would hate Kaoru's mischievousness, his crudeness, his jokes. But he didn't. His mischievousness reminded Kyouya of his own scheming, but more fun. His jokes were actually funny and he wasn't so crude. Kyouya liked their lunches. He almost forgot their purpose was to bring in revenue. However he was soon reminded.

Kyouya and Kaoru were eating lunch together. "You know Kaoru, you didn't _have_ to dye Tamaki's teddy bear pink."

Kaoru smirked his infamous Cheshire cat smirk. "His face was priceless and you know it, senapi. Don't worry, it will wash out. We're just not telling him for a while."

Kyouya shook his head in exaggerated disappointment. "You'll have to be punished. My calculus homework should be a fitting hell for you."

"We both know you wouldn't let me ruin your grades like that."

"I wouldn't use it, of course. That would be cheating…and quite stupid of me." Kyouya looked expectantly up at the response he knew was coming.

Kaoru put his hand over his heart as he began dramatically, "Oh, Kyouya! You pierce my heart with your insult. Now, I can never even look at calculus. It will always remind me of your cruelty."

Kyouya snickered. "What a convenient excuse." Kyouya paused to think of the consequence his next statement would have before he decided they were nothing he couldn't deal with later. "If it is such a struggle for you to get through even algebra, I wouldn't mind offering my services a tutor."

"Are you inviting me to your house? For a study session?" Kaoru actually looked a little taken aback. No one was ever invited to the Ootori house, not even Tamaki. They showed up unannounced all the time, sure. But no one was ever given the invitation. Kaoru broke out into a bright grin, "Yeah, senpai. I could really use your help."

"K-Kyouya-senpai," a meek girl Kyouya hadn't noticed had made their way to stand at the end of his and Kaoru's table. "Um, you know how Kaoru is usually paired with Hikaru during the host club?"

Kyouya nodded, "I am aware."

"Well, I was hoping…" the girl blushed deep red, "if I could request you and Kaoru… together?"

Out of nowhere more yellow clad girls seemed to appear all smothering the two as they asked for the option of a KyouKao pairing. They gushed about the date they had seen and asked if the two had kissed, etc. It shook Kyouya back to the reality that he was using Kaoru for just this. Like he knew Kaoru was using him for something else.

Kyouya cleared his throat and put on his client smile as he addressed the women, "Ladies, I would like nothing more than to share even my time at the Host Club with Kaoru if Kaoru would have me, but I know Hikaru would be up in arms if he had to give away his precious baby brother."

"I doubt it." Kaoru frowned. "Hikaru," Kaoru, remembering there were clients about, had fake tears in his eyes as he continued, "he isn't taken with me like he is with Haruhi. That's why I came you to, Kyouya-senpai. You lost your best friend to him too."

While the girl squealed at the statement, Kyouya just examined Kaoru. It was true the twins were growing apart. He suspected it might have something to do with why he came to Kyouya, but he didn't believe it was the only reason. After all Kyouya hadn't been exactly sympathetic to Kaoru's plight. Tamaki's going to off to gallivant around with Haruhi didn't effect him as greatly as Hikaru's preoccupation with the girl had on Kaoru. No, that was only part of it.

Kyouya nodded. "Then it is decided, today Kaoru and I will host together."

* * *

><p>Hikaru was surprisingly not enraged to see Kyouya and Kaoru hosting together. When he walked into the 3rd music room, Kyouya told him quite frankly he planned to host with Kaoru and Hikaru was to either play the jealous brother or fawn over Haruhi. Either, Kyouya was sure the women would enjoy. Hikaru had just given a small smirk and agreed. Kyouya was more suspicious now than ever, but it didn't matter. He was gaining a profit.<p>

There was more girls at Kaoru and Kyouya's table than any other. One of the girls, a past Kyouya selector Hana, said, "Kyouya, I didn't think you and Kaoru were very close. Why did you two go on a date together?"

"Was that a date Kyouya?" Kaoru pressed with a playful grin. "I know most people would have considered it one, but I never did get your opinion."

Kyouya put on his client smile, the one that showed off his pearl white teeth. The one that made him sparkle like Tamaki. The one that earned a scornful glare from his host partner. "Of course it was a date. You know I only have eyes for you, Kaoru."

The girls squealed in delight. Kaoru just shook his head slowly. Kyouya watched skeptically as a glint of mischief passed through Kaoru's eyes. Something was about to backfire, that much Kyouya was very sure of. "Kyou, it's just I saw you with another man." Kaoru looked down in mock hurt, clutching his shirt at his heart.

"I promise you, you saw no such thing." Kyouya insisted adamantly his smile never flattering.

"I did! It broke my heart! I might have to go back to Hikaru!"

The girls sat on the edge on their seats. Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. What was Kaoru playing at? Kyouya had no romantic relationships with anyone. Kaoru was setting him up. He was ruining everything. If the girls believed he was unfaithful, he wouldn't be sympathetic. "Please, Kaoru," He pseudo begged, his smile strained. "Hear me out-"

"No! I won't listen to anymore of your lies!" Kaoru stood dramatically from his chair. He slammed both hands on the table. "Goodbye, Kyouya."

This is when Kyouya stood. Much more calmly, but with an aura of malevolence. The light shone off his glasses in a way which hid his eyes. Somehow with his eyes hidden, he seemed to have an air of authority. No one could tell what expression was in his eyes, so everyone could imagine a more terrifying appearance than the reality. "Enough. I am quite certain you saw no such thing because I did no such thing. If anyone says otherwise I would like them to bring evidence or speak their case to my face where I can refute it right then and there. You, Kaoru, are the only one I have ever even come close to going on a date with and I intend to keep it that way for a while."

"There!" Kaoru exclaimed, breaking out into a full blown beam. "That is the real Kyouya! You don't sparkle or smile. You're mean and calculating. Even so, when you say sweet things like that you don't realize it. You don't mince word and you don't lie. I like that about you, senpai. I don't ever want you to see you wear that fake smile again."

So that was the plan. To lure out the real Kyouya for all the clients to see. He had even tricked Kyouya into essentially saying "I won't be seeing anyone else on the side." But then Kaoru had also admitted to liking him just the way he was. That meant more to Kyouya than being tricked. It was reassuring knowing that someone cared about the rude, sarcastic, calculating Kyouya.

Still, this wouldn't go unpunished. Kyouya smirked getting dangerously close to the boy. His face mere inches away once he finished slinking up close to the redhead. The girls did come to see a show. "Really? How much do you like me?"

The blush on Kaoru's cheeks was no illusion. He tried to remain in control as he said, "A lot, Kyouya. It's why I'm hosting with you." The two boys remained close to each other. It became a contest. Neither broke eye contact. Neither moved away. Neither made a move. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Girls waited with baited breathe. Every so often, Kyouya could hear one mutter "kiss."

Neither boy ever gave in. Tamaki was chasing Haruhi and happened to knock Kaoru into Kyouya. It was the first time their lips met. They both seemed in shock for a moment. Kaoru pulled his lips away only briefly, but brought them back together to steal another small peck. A motion that went largely unnoticed as most of the girls were passed out on the floor.

It was only after this both of teenagers stepped back. "Mon ami! The little devil! He-he stole your first kiss! Oh, the loss of innocence!" Tamaki cried dramatically, fainting into Mori's open arms.

"That's enough senpai!" Haruhi interjected. "It's our fault. It doesn't even count."

"That's right!" Hikaru agreed.

"Right…" Kaoru said distantly, running his fingers over his lips.

Kyouya nodded. "Of course. Well, it is time to close for tonight excuse us." The girls let out a sigh of disappointment, but nonetheless left muttering about Kyouya and Kaoru.

* * *

><p>The only members arguing over the kiss after the girls left were Tamaki and Hikaru. While Tamaki was convinced the whole thing as somehow Kaoru's fault and it counted as a kiss, Hikaru insisted that it didn't.<p>

Kyouya had said he didn't care one way or the other. He promptly returned to his home and sat down to begin studying. It was fifteen minutes later, with nothing done Kyouya rested his head on the wall by his desk. All he could think about was the taste of strawberries. Kaoru's lips were very distinctly strawberry flavored. He suspected it at the first kiss. The second kiss confirmed it.

But why had there been a second kiss? Kaoru had wanted it? Kyouya was confused. Frustrated. Nervous. He hated the idea of being some clichéd, love sick teenager. However, as he debated with himself over whether to text Kaoru about it or not, he couldn't help thinking maybe that's what he was. Maybe he should push away. But then he would never know why Kaoru had attached himself to Kyouya. Although, it might just have been an excuse to continue this tryst. Kyouya didn't even know anymore.

His phone beeped to signal a text message. Expecting it to be Tamaki ranting about how Kaoru "had stolen the only piece of purity Kyouya had left" Kyouya flipped it open. He was surprised to see it was none other then Kaoru. It simply said, "Can't wait for our study session, senpai." Kyouya cursed that it was enough to make his heart jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yep. Don't like this chapter very much. I don't know. If you guys hate it too, I can be persuaded to take it down and put up a chapter that moves slower...Let me know. Enjoy.

It wasn't long before Kaoru was over at Kyouya's house for their study session. He had banged on the door like an idiot, while Kyouya took his time to get from his room to the front door. A servant already had a hand on the doorknob, but Kyouya shooed them away insisting it was for him and he would take care of it. He swung the door open to see Kaoru grinning like an idiot.

Before Kyouya even had time to greet the younger man, Kaoru exclaimed, "Give me a tour!"

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You've been here before Kaoru. You've seen every room I am willing to show you. Now, come on."

"You can be such a kill joy, Kyouya-senpai. I thought we were gonna have fun with this." Kaoru pouted, but allowed himself to be lead up to Kyouya's room.

"We're here to work not have fun." Kyouya said strictly. He pulled the door open and Kaoru walked ahead.

He sat on the edge of the bed as he began to unpack his bag. "Thanks for helping me, Kyouya. Usually Hikaru would, but you know he's had plans with other people more and more lately. We thought it was better if we had some different friends."

Kyouya nodded. "I agree." He pulled out Kaoru's math book. His eyes scanned the book quickly. "This is simple enough. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"You're a math nazi!" Kaoru exclaimed throwing his book across the room.<p>

Kyouya snickered at the boy's fuming and sulking. He looked like a petulant two year old. "It isn't _my_ fault you can't solve a set of equations without a sign mistake."

"You don't have to make me do them until I am perfect." Kaoru countered.

"Just three perfect answers in a row." Kyouya clarified. "It's not too much to ask for. We can work on something else for a while. Synthetic division perhaps?"

"Uggggh! Can't we just take a break?" Kaoru looked up at Kyouya with pleading puppy-dog eyes and Kyouya found he couldn't say no.

Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. "What did you have in mind?"

Kaoru's face lit up instantly. "Let's go swimming!"

"Excuse me?" Kyouya asked in displeasure.

"Please, please, please. I know you have pool so let's just go swimming." Kaoru begged.

"Fine." Kyouya said, defeated.

Kaoru pulled out a bathing suit from his bag. Kyouya noted that the boy had come prepared. He had been manipulated. Somehow, he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Kyouya walked into the room where the Olympic sized swimming pool was kept calmly. He had his black swim trunks and of course a white shirt. He was a very modest dresser at the end of the day.<p>

Kaoru ran out to jump into the pool. When he resurfaced he frowned at Kyouya. "Senpai! Why do you have a shirt on? _Please_, tell me you aren't self conscious about your body."

"Of course not. I just don't believe in showing it off. In fact, I am not sure I am going to swim with you." Kyouya sat in the chair off to the side of the room, far away from the pool. He flipped open the book on the table next to the chair.

Kaoru glared at the older boy ignoring him. He smirked mischievously as he splashed the brunette. The water soaked both Kyouya and his book causing Kaoru's smirk to grow exponentially.

A dangerous glint passed through Kyouya's eyes. He set the book down, stripped his shirt off, and jumped into the pool. "That will cost you dearly."

"You'll never catch me!" Kaoru yelled as he began to swim away.

Kyouya was impressed with Kaoru's swimming ability. Kaoru wasn't counting Kyouya having suffered through years of arduous swim classes. He would not let them be in vain the only time they were useful. He caught the smaller boy easily. He picked him up bridal style despite all of the redhead's kicking. "Now, how should I punish you?" Kyouya asked a threatening, but mostly teasing smile on his lips.

Kaoru pecked Kyouya quickly on the lips. The surprise caused Kyouya to drop Kaoru, giving Kaoru ample time to escape. "You'll pay double for that," Kyouya called after the redhead.

Kaoru just laughed as he ran ahead.

* * *

><p>It was hours later, after Kyouya had thrown Kaoru across the pool many times, the laughing pair returned to Kyouya's room. Kaoru plopped himself down on Kyouya's bed not caring that he was still soaking wet. He was still laughing as he said, "I can't believe you threw me so much. It was just a splash and a peck."<p>

Kyouya smirked, stroking his chin. "Maybe I should have thrown you once more."

Kaoru threw a pillow at Kyouya, hitting him in the chest. Kyouya just caught it with a chuckle. Kaoru sighed tiredly as he lay back onto Kyouya's bed. "Wow, Kyouya. Your bed is like reallllly comfortable. Now, I know why getting you up is such a pain, I wouldn't want to leave either." Kaoru stretched out on the bed. His arms and legs stretched out causing his swimming trunks to drop just a little lower. "I may not want to get up myself."

Kyouya couldn't resist anymore. Kaoru had been flirting, kissing, batting his eyelashes. Kyouya had to do something. So he got serious. "Then don't." Kyouya stated boldly. Before Kaoru could blink, Kyouya had straddled him. Neither said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes searching for some kind of indicator to what the other boy wanted.

Eventually, Kaoru reached up. For a moment Kyouya thought he was going to push him away, but he remained unblinking, looking back defiantly. In fact, Kyouya did not get pushed away. Kaoru merely removed his glasses, threw them off to the side, and returned his arms to their original position.

Wordlessly, they both leaned into a kiss. This was no accidental peck. It was the deep, passionate kiss their first kiss should have been. Kyouya had wanted this more than he realized, his kiss growing more demanding, more fervent. Kaoru returned the kiss just as zealously, his arms wrapping around Kyouya's neck, pulling him down until he was on top of the redhead.

Both boys broke away panting heavily. Kyouya backed away to sit on the edge of his bed. Kaoru sat up shortly after him. His cheeks were flushed as he said, "We should talk about this."

Kyouya shook his head. He stood up to fetch his glasses. "There is nothing to talk about. I kissed you to see if we could muster up any attraction for each other to kiss for the clients at the host club, of course."

"I don't believe you for one second." Kaoru scowled. "Don't run away from me, Kyouya. That'd be a big step back for us."

Kyouya laughed mirthlessly. "There is no 'us.' My life is just me." He slid his glasses back onto his face before he turned to face Kaoru. "Don't misunderstand, Kaoru. I find you fascinating, but fascination is nothing to base a relationship on."

"Don't lie to me!" Kaoru yelled, glaring daggers at Kyouya. Kyouya was too taken aback to say anything. He'd never seen that look in anyone's eyes. He never expected to see them in the golden eyes, which had only shown amusement prior. He looked at the older boy with cold resentment. "You kissed me! Are you trying to tell me you'd kiss anyone for the right profit? I find that hard to believe or you would have kissed Tamaki before Haruhi showed up!"

"Enough, Kaoru." Kyouya demanded, matching Kaoru's icy tone. "Why do you want this to mean so much? Do you not understand? I am just a cold, calculating high school level pimp. I might as well be a-sexual and I like it that way. It keeps things nice and simple."

"No a-sexual kisses like that!" Kaoru was beginning to get worked up despite Kyouya's seemingly calm demeanor. The younger couldn't stop yelling. He clutched the sheets to the point of ripping them. "I know you better than that. You can't brush me off with some cold words. You're not cold, Kyouya. I saw it in your eyes. You are much more complex and much nicer than you pretend."

Kyouya screamed for the first time in his life, "Enough!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "End this game now. I know when I am being manipulated. Do not pretend to care about me."

"Not everyone around you is trying to use you for something." Kaoru stood to begin packing up his things, breaking eye contact. When he was done he slung the bag over his shoulder. "I wish you weren't so damaged so that you could believe me when I say I like you. A lot. When you're ready to be a real man and not some paranoid chicken, I'll be waiting."

Kyouya turned watching Kaoru make his way to the door, contemplating. Had he gotten too paranoid? Was it possible that Kaoru genuinely just cared? But Kyouya had been so sure. He was Kaoru Hitachiin second in the art of manipulation only to Kyouya. He couldn't just want Kyouya. It had to be more…didn't it?

Kyouya glared at the door Kaoru had walked out. He was confused. Maybe he had been rash. Maybe the thought of someone just wanting him wasn't so farfetched. On the other hand, maybe he was losing sight of the truth. Maybe by even puzzling this, he was falling deeper and deeper into Kaoru's manipulation.

Maybe he was willing to risk that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wooooow...it should not have taken me this long to update and yet it did... Sorry guys I dropped the ball. Enjoy. R&R, if you have the time. It's always appreciated. Also, I don't own OHSHC.

It was the day after Kyouya's fight with Kaoru. He had wished that with a good night's rest his mind would have returned to its prior thoughts, preoccupied only by the blissful logic of business and economics or puzzled by Tamaki. He should have known better. He had not been able to concentrate on anything except Kaoru for weeks and it continued even now. Though he was sure Kaoru hated him.

He hated the idea of sharing his personal thoughts and feelings with someone else, but it looked as if he needed someone else's input. While Mori and Huni were wise enough, he hated the knowing looks they shared. It made him feel quite frankly stupid. Kyouya hated feeling stupid. Tamaki could not be trusted with personal matters. If Kaoru was up to something and didn't actually care for him, then Hikaru was surely in on it and would mislead him. This put him at Haruhi's door step.

As the cross dresser opened the door, she sighed. "I hate when you guys come here. I could hear all the fawning from my room." She looked around, surprised, "Kyouya-senpai, where is everyone else?"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "It's just me today, Haruhi. I was hoping you could shed light on a personal problem."

"Well, we can't talk here. It's only a matter of time before my landlady tries to pick you up. Come on." Haruhi grabbed her coat.

* * *

><p>Kyouya had taken Haruhi to a café frequented by the most powerful people in the area. While Haruhi glared at their expensive clothes, Kyouya sipped black coffee and began his troubled story. "I am sure it is no secret that Kaoru and I have been engaging in casual flirting."<p>

"It didn't seem very casual to me. You two look at each other like those other couples we've set up." Haruhi smiled. "It's sweet."

"No. It isn't. Haruhi, don't you think it's suspicious that Kaoru suddenly took an interest in me? I don't care how he looks at me. I can't dismiss how odd this seems."

"Kyouya," Haruhi shook her head. "He has no motive to use you, if that's what you're driving at."

"No obvious motive." Kyouya corrected looking at her solemnly.

"You sound insanely paranoid." Haruhi pointed out. "Kyouya, do you care about Kaoru?"

Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. "Haruhi, that's incredibly personal and moot. I won't be a pawn in his game."

"Well, I think he just likes you."

"He has said something to that effect." Kyouya grimaced remembering the fight in greater detail.

"Then just give him a chance, Kyouya. Now, as much as I'd love to sit here and go over this to death with you. I already made my point and I have homework. You'll make a really cute couple." Haruhi beamed standing from their table.

"So will you and Tamaki." Kyouya smirked knowingly.

Haruhi blushed a deep red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>Kyouya glared at the door. He knew proper etiquette. He knew the proper way to announce his presence would be to knock. However he hadn't thought out what he wanted to say. His thinking time was cut short though as a tall, buff, and for all intents and purposes incredibly handsome man opened the door with Kaoru at his side.<p>

Kaoru smiled at Kyouya, "Wow, two days. I thought I would be waiting weeks for you to come apologize."

"First and foremost, I have nothing to apologize for. I did nothing wrong. I came to clarify a misunderstanding I may have been having. Almost as pressing, who is this?" Kyouya glared at tall, dark, and handsome.

Kaoru began to laugh out rightly. "Senpai, this is one of my mother's models, Satoshi. Mom wants to make sure the clothes fit perfectly at her next show so I was helping." Kaoru turned to the model. "Thanks, Satoshi-san. Have a safe ride home."

The model now known as Satoshi gave a subtle wave and smile before walking off toward his waiting ride.

Kaoru leered at the older brunet walking with a tempting, mocking swing in his hips as he approached the shadow king. "You're cute when you're jealous, Kyouya."

Kyouya couldn't fight back the shiver that ran through his body as Kaoru pressed himself against his chest. "I am _not_ jealous. I was just curious." Kyouya attempted to change the subject. "When did you stop calling me senpai?"

Kaoru shrugged with a mischievous smirk. "I like the way just you're name rolls off my tongue. Kyouya. _Kyouya_." Kaoru noticed how Kyouya's stare was fixed intently on his pink lips. "It almost sounds as good as _boyfriend_."

Kyouya snapped just like two days earlier. Kaoru was too tempting, too incredibly sexy. Kyouya pulled the younger boy so close, he was practically standing on Kyouya's feet. He smashed his lips against the redhead's, Kaoru gasped at the sudden forceful actions allowing Kyouya's tongue to enter his mouth. Kyouya expected to be pushed away, but instead Kaoru wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back feverishly.

The two stumbled into the living room, their lips never parting, until they reached the couch. Kaoru fell over the arm to land with a comfortable bounce onto the cushions that made up the body of the couch. Kyouya pounced on him, straddling him and attacking his neck and collar bone (showed off in his v-neck tee quite nicely) with hard kisses and nibbles.

Kaoru pushed softly at the brunet's chest. "Ky-Kyouya."

"Mmm, I love the way you say my name." Kyouya whispered seductively in his ear, nipping his earlobe.

Kaoru's breath hitched, but he would not be deterred. He pushed at the older man's chest, a distressed look in his eyes. "Wait!"

Kyouya went instantly tensed. All passion left the room only to be replaced by awkward tension. Kyouya distanced himself from the younger boy, sitting on the edge of the other end of the couch. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru looked down, felling guilty. Kyouya's eyes looked worried. Maybe to the untrained eye, he looked unphased, but Kaoru knew better and it troubled that he himself had caused that look."Kind of." Kaoru admitted. "I just want to make sure. You know how much I like you, right?"

The cheer returned to Kyouya's expression, "Of course."

"You know I want to be dating you, right?"

Kyouya snickered. "Were you of the impression I just wanted this to be meaningless? No, Kaoru. I rather enjoy your company and as much as I _detest_ to admit it, my blood boils when I think of you with another man. You're mine now, Kaoru." Kyouya took Kaoru's smaller hand in his to press a soft kiss the back. "I suggest you get used to calling me 'Kyouya' and 'boyfriend.'"

Kaoru flashed a bright, pure smile at the bespectacled man. "Kyouya." Kaoru sat up to give Kyouya a light peck.

* * *

><p>So it was that Kaoru and Kyouya became <em>the <em>couple. Everyone followed their relationship. Just the sight of the two of them holding hands in the hall was enough to throw girls into fangirling frenzies.

In the host club, they played up their relationship. Kyouya would talk dirty and Kaoru would blush. After though they would laugh together about how ridiculous it was. Then they would study, watch tv, or whatever they felt like. As long as they were enjoying each other's company it didn't make to them and every activity evening ended with a chaste kiss.

That wasn't to say everything was perfect. Kyouya was still uneasy. He feared sometimes he was just in the eye of the storm. He wasn't sure it could last. When he felt that way, he would inspect Kaoru. He would try to pick apart every movement, any expression looking for a hint of deceit. However, Kaoru would always notice. He would give Kyouya a big smile or a small kiss and just like that Kyouya's worries were forgotten.

Those were some of the best days of Kyouya's life. There were times he thought they would never end. Of course, Kaoru wouldn't have anything to apologize for if they hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, I don't know if anyone still read this. It has been very long. I will try very hard to be better about the updates. Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, if you have the time. Also, I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Kyouya was finally in a place where he was content, at least sometimes, with his life. His grades were impeccable, the Host Club was thriving, & the ribbon on top of everything was his adorable boyfriend Kaoru Hitachiin.

Kyouya would never admit his to anyone, not even the Hitachiin he had come to hold precious, but Kaoru had changed him. He was aware painfully aware of that. He had become less cynical, more trusting. Even his passive anger had ebbed, where he used to go on a rampage in his room when his father put him down, now he just looked for the hand of a particular red head which he would hold while he vented.

Kyouya dared to dream sometimes that love was real. He dared to dream that in the months that followed he and Kaoru could experience love. He even dared to dream (less often however) that he was already in love with that devilishly grinning imp he called his boyfriend for a month now.

Kaoru would come over often under the guise of needing a tutor. On this night, Kyouya's father had rubbed salt in an ever open wound for Kyouya. He had told Kyouya that his eldest brother had managed to secure a massive group of clients. Kyouya didn't pay attention to how, but his brother had bested him and his father wouldn't stop talking about it. Then he had looked at Kyouya, a bit of contempt in his narrow grey eyes and said, "I almost didn't even need a third son. Surely, the first two will have improved the business to near perfection before you even graduate."

Kyouya had ground his teeth together and struggled to remain passive during the dinner, but the second Kaoru got there Kyouya grabbed him. He held him so close Kaoru feared he was going to be crushed, then Kyouya grabbed his hand and dragged him up his bedroom. There, Kyouya took a seat on the floor using the side of the bed as a back rest. He sighed, taking his glasses off to run a hand through his hair. "This family..." He grumbled eyes downcast.

Kaoru's eyes softened from their earlier surprise to sympathy. He took a seat next to boyfriend on the floor and grabbed one of his hands. "Tell me about it." Kaoru gave a supportive squeeze to Kyouya's hand.

"He said he didn't even need a third son the first two are so perfect. I'm useless, Kaoru. Completely useless." Kyouya started to laugh a mirthless, manic laugh. "I can't even be a spoiled rich kid right."

"I hate that bastard." Kaoru said through grit teeth. "He shouldn't do this to you! What kind of father is he?"

"Kaoru...don't get worked up." Kyouya pressed a kiss to the back of Kaoru's hand. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"I won't ever accept that!" Kaoru pulled back his hand. "Never! I will find a way to make him see all your potential, all your genius, Kyouya! You work so hard..." Kaoru shook his head in a mix of exasperation and disappointment, "you deserve so much better."

Kyouya smiled a weak, small smile at Kaoru. No one had ever listened to him with such vigor. No one had ever wanted to stick up to his father. No one had ever _cared_ this much. Kaoru really was a piece of work. Kyouya couldn't believe his luck that such an amazing person chose to be with such an emotionally stunted bastard. In that moment, Kyouya didn't give his father another thought. Kaoru was right next to him and he was all he cared about right then. "I don't care what he thinks of me, Kaoru." He pulled Kaoru in by his arm for a hug. "At least not like I used to. I've realized that impressing him isn't the only thing that matters."

Kaoru repositioned himself to take a seat in Kyouya's lap. As he leaned his head on Kyouya's chest, he looked up in mock confusion, "Are you feeling okay, Kyou? You're being so...open. I can't usually get this much out of you."

Kyouya snickered. He pressed a light kiss to Kaoru's lips. "I guess I am just feeling grateful tonight, Kaoru...to you...for you."

"To me?" Kaoru asked in genuine surprise. "Jeez, Kyou, any person could just sit here and listen."

"No, Kaoru. It isn't just that." As Kyouya leaned in for another kiss he began, "I think I could lo-"

_ Ring! Ring!_

Kyouya backed away as Kaoru started looking frantically for his phone. When he finally found it he press the ignore button. He beamed at Kyouya, asking as innocently as he could manage, "Now, what were you saying?"

_Ring! Ring! _Before Kyouya could even say a word the phone was ringing again.

"Goddamit!" Kaoru swore grabbing his phone. "Hikaru is _such_ a cock block." He flipped the phone open with a huff. "What do you want, Hikaru? I told you I was staying at Kyouya's tonight."

Hikaru yelled so loudly, Kaoru held the phone slightly away from his ear and Kyouya could hear everything. "And I told you not to! I don't like this, Kaoru! I saw the hickey on your neck! You're taking this joke too far! Now, dump hi—"

Kaoru slammed the phone shut in a hurry. He looked tentatively at Kyouya. "Kyouya, don't listen to him."

"Dating me…is a joke?" Kyouya asked in astonished disgust.

"Kyouya! Please, it isn't like that. It hasn't been for a long time." Kaoru pleaded.

Kyouya stood up and began to laugh hysterically. "Of course, it's a joke." He pinned Kaoru with his full glare. "Was it funny for you too, Kaoru? Fooling me into letting my guard down? To what end? Did you think you could control the host club by controlling the Shadow King? Or did you just need a kick? Maybe Hikaru issued you a challenge. I can see him now telling you that you couldn't get me wrapped around your finger." Kyouya took a pause as he searched Kaoru's face to see if he'd found the answer then yelled, "So why the hell did you get me to date you?"

Kaoru cowered slightly pulling his knees into his chest to make himself small. "Kyouya, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you? I've been let some lying little harlot know all my secrets!"

Kaoru's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I-I know what I did was wrong. It was never supposed to get this serious. Hikaru and I…we were bored with the brotherly love act… He wanted to host with Haruhi and I wanted him to too. We knew if the girls became more interested in us paired with other people, you would move the pairings around. So Hikaru tried to come between Tamaki and Haruhi and I set my sights on you. The thing is Hikaru couldn't ever get with Tamaki and Haruhi apart and I…I never expected you to be a _real_ person, Kyouya.

"I thought it would be as easy as distancing myself from Hikaru and flirting with you just to get the girls going. I never thought in all my life you would genuinely develop feelings. I didn't think you could. But you're so much sweeter than you act and so much…lonlier. I never knew you hid yourself so no one could see how insecure you were just to be an 'Ootori'. I didn't think you would be the kind of person who would genuinely try to help me with my problems and make me laugh." Kaoru began to bawl. He begged, "Please, Kyouya. Give me another chance to prove that I really am the person you were grateful to have."

Kyouya shook his head and in a near whisper said, "I won't fall for your act again. That's _**final**_**. **Now, get out."

Kaoru ran out of the room, still bawling.

It was no sooner that Kaoru left the room that Kyouya began to rage. He punched the wall, tore all the books off of his shelves, smashed picture frames. All that was left of what had been a perfectly organized room was rubble. Papers and broken glass littered the room around his bed where he sat, in the middle of it all.

When Kyouya had raged about his father, he found after letting out his anger he felt immediately better and would then clean his mess. But there was still a stinging in Kyouya's chest and the state of disarray seemed to suite his mood. So he left it. And in his destroyed room, he tried to forget Kaoru and all the feelings he had had for him. After all, he should have known it was stupid to dream.

* * *

><p>Kaoru couldn't stop crying. He'd cried the entire ride back home and he sitting at his kitchen table with Hikaru rubbing his back he still couldn't stop. Kyouya had been so much more than a joke. He had truly fallen for him, for his smile, for his scheming, for his intelligence, even for his odd sense of humor. He just wanted Kyouya to realize how sincere he was. He just wanted Kyouya back.<p>

"This is exactly why I didn't want you messing with him. You played with fire and you got burned. He didn't hit you, did he?" Hikaru lifted Kaoru's face to inspect it for bruising.

Kaoru smacked Hikaru's hands away. "Of course he didn't hit me," Kaoru hissed. "He would never lay a finger on me. He cared about me…he trusted me. And I ruined it." Kaoru gave a strained wistful smile. "I wish you could have seen how he treated me when it was just the two of us. He was sweet and funny. I never should have tried to play with his emotions, but I didn't know he was fragile."

"Fragile?" Hikaru scoffed. "Come on, the guy makes more threats before he has his coffee than we have all our lives."

"He is tough, at least he acts it, but he is fragile too."

Hikaru wiped away some of Kaoru's tears with his sleeves. "If you really want this guy, if he is really as good as you think…I guess, I will help you get him back."

"No, Hikaru. I know you meant well, but you've done enough. I _will _get him back. But I will do it on my own." Kaoru said with conviction.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Well, that took a while. Anyway, new chapter! Will they get back together? Are these girls insane? These questions and more answered eventually. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Kaoru knew Kyouya well enough to know that there was no right way to apologize to him. Once you had betrayed the Shadow King, you were dead to him and the only thing left to do was wait for your business to fail. Given the nature of their relationship, Kaoru wasn't much worried about the older man attacking his family's business, but being dead to him was worse than actually dying to Kaoru.

There may not have been a right way to apologize, but there were better ways than others. For example, doing something completely over the top would just annoy and anger him further. Doing something too subtle would just be ignored. Repeatedly asking for forgiveness would make you weak in Kyouya's eyes.

Kaoru only got one chance. It had to be just right. It had to be private. So after school while Kyouya's brothers and father would still be at work, Kaoru knocked on Kyouya's door. He was instantly greeted by the ice cold eyes of his ex-boyfriend. Just seeing that look of hatred on Kyouya's face was enough to bring tears to Kaoru's eyes. "Kyouya," Kaoru whispered looking down, "I'm sorry." Kaoru waited for a response before repeating himself a little louder, "I'm sorry." When again he didn't get a response Kaoru became filled with a bitter rage. What he had done was awful and he knew that, but he deserved a response. He deserved to be yelled at or told to leave or anything. But he didn't deserve to just be ignored. So he lifted his head and yelled, "Kyouya, I'm sorry! I know that just saying isn't enough, but you have to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't think things would get this out of hand!"

"Neither did I, Kaoru." Kyouya finally answered glaring daggers at Kaoru. "But they are. Why not cut our losses and end this _charade_?"

_Charade_? Kaoru felt a knife go through his chest. That was really what Kyouya thought? That everything had just been a cruel act. No. No. No! Kaoru couldn't let him think that. So without thinking, Kaoru stated boldly, "It isn't a charade! I love you!" Soon, the courage left Kaoru and tension hung in the air as Kyouya said nothing. Kaoru became anxious as the gravity of what he had just said hit him. He could see the surprise in Kyouya's face at first, but now the older boy just looked pensive. "Well?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. "You've put me through hell, Kaoru."

"I know, Kyouya. And I really am sorry, but I wasn't lying. I love you." Kaoru stepped closer to Kyouya to press a small kiss on his unwelcoming lips. Pleased enough to not have been pushed away, Kaoru looked into Kyouya's eyes. "So will you forgive me so that we can be together again? Or are you going to hate me forever?" Kaoru swallowed a lump in his throat before asking the question he really wanted to know. "Do you love me?"

Kyouya started to laugh a bit manically, "Do I love you? You lied to me, you crushed me, you _used_ me." When Kyouya saw the tears coming back into Kaoru's eyes he added, "But I don't hate you."

Given just a little bit of hope, Kaoru proposed, "Why don't you take a week, Kyouya? This is all still too fresh and I don't want to just be dismissed so please, just think about it."

"Fine. Drive safe." Kyouya said closing his door.

Kaoru walked to his car. He couldn't deny that he was closer to having Kyouya back then he had been, but Kyouya was still bitter, still livid about the betrayal. Kaoru wasn't forgiven and he wasn't sure he ever would be. However, maybe in that week, Kyouya would learn to forgive. Maybe. But Kaoru wasn't going to hold his breathe.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was the worst brother ever. He had never felt more sure of his as he watched Kaoru and Kyouya sitting on opposite sides of the room, casting tentative looks in each other's direction every now and again. So he hit his head repeatedly against the table hating himself more and more until three costumers came to his table.<p>

"Hikaru," the blonde girl began. "What happened to Kyouya and Kaoru? Kyouya won't say anything and Kaoru just said he messed up."

"No," Hikaru said holding his head in his hands. "I messed it up."

"What did you do?" The more abrasive of the three, a regular Hikaru recognized as Kagura, yelled.

"I made Kyouya think that Kaoru's feelings for him were just a joke." Hikaru admitted dejectedly avoiding eye contact with the girls.

"Well, this won't do." A tall brunette said. "So, how to get them back together?"

At this all the girls looked at Hikaru, but he boy shook his head vehemently. "No way, I promised not to get involved anymore. And you shouldn't either." With this, Hikaru stood from his table to go comfort his brother.

"Alright, girls." Kagura said turning to face her new comrades. "I'm not going to just sit around. What about you?"

"Of course not," The tall brunette, a senior named Yuki agreed. "Something must be done."

"I think we just have to get them alone together. They'll sort it out." The shy blonde, a freshman named Saki, said.

"Not extreme enough!" Kagura yelled making Saki let out a small scream.

"We shouldn't jump to extremes, Kagura." Yuki pointed out. "Let's just try her way. If it doesn't work, I have a different idea anyway."

"Fine," Kagura reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Saki's plan was very simple. She was sure that if they just left the two alone together, they'd get to talking and realize that they really do love each other and isn't that all that matters? So Yuki stole the key to the 3rd music room from Kyouya's bag as Saki distracted him with tears about the end of the KyouKao pairing option. Then at Yuki's cue, Kagura who sat at Tamaki's table yelled, "Let's go play kickball!" At that, there was much cheering and all of the customers and hosts began running outside. However, as Kaoru and Kyouya followed to go outside Kagura grabbed them and threw them back in the room Once, Kagura was back outside she and Yuki slammed the doors and Saki locked it, putting the plan in action.<p>

Kyouya pounded on the doors until his knuckles bled before giving it a final kick. "Damn it! They're going to pay for this."

"We pissed a lot of people off by breaking up, I guess." Kaoru said fidgeting nervously.

"I'm sure it hurt me more than it 'pissed them off.'" Kyouya glared at Kaoru before quickly looking around the room. "A lot of people left their bags. They'll be back." And just like that all conversation was over. Kyouya went back to his laptop and Kaoru sat on a couch.

The awkward silence made Kaoru's stomach drop. It's true, he hadn't planned on speaking to Kyouya until after the older man had made up his mind about their relationship, but they should be able to talk if they need to. It used to be his favorite thing in the world to talk to Kyouya. He couldn't let this continue.

Kyouya watched as Kaoru stood to get the first aid kit, but before Kaoru even sat down next to him, the older man said, "There's no need for that, Kaoru."

"Just let me do this." Kaoru took his seat defiantly and grabbed one of Kyouya's hands. Once he had cleaned off the blood, he found more than just a few scratches. "Kyouya," Kaoru examined the hand in shock. "What have you been doing?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your concern." Kyouya hissed as he pulled his hand back.

"It is my concern! Tamaki told me about your room! I know it's destroyed, but I didn't think you were hurting yourself just to punch walls and smash pictures frames!" Kaoru yelled.

"And what is it you'd like me to do?" Kyouya asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't get annoyed with me! I'm worried about you!" Kaoru stood from his chair to stand over Kyouya. "Stop hurting yourself!"

"You aren't in the position to make demands." Kyouya seethed. He stood to be closer to eye level. "I was angry; I took it out on something. In fact, I'm still angry, Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, Kyouya! I'm sorry! But I can't say that forever! Do you want to punch _me_ will that make you feel better?" Kaoru clenched his eyes and braced himself. "Do it."

Kyouya bawled his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back, but found he couldn't go through with it. Instead, he punched the table.

"Come on, Kyouya! I don't care, you can hit me." Kaoru said clenching his eyes tighter.

"I'm not going to hit you." Kyouya shook his head. "I can't."

"Kyou, I know you're angry about what I did. But… can you forgive me…please? I'll do whatever I need to do." Kaoru took Kyouya's hand. He pressed it to his lips in a chaste kiss.

Kyouya took Kaoru's hand in his much larger hand. "I don't want to stay angry forever. It appears I have no choice but to forgive." Kyouya had thought it was something he'd never be able to do: forgive. But all this time he'd been on a rampage, he hadn't been mad at Kaoru. He'd just been hurt. He realized now that destroying things or punching Kaoru, those things wouldn't make the pain go away. He just needed time and something in his life to make him forget. Something to make him happy the way Kaoru had.

Kaoru bit his lip as he tentatively asked, "So are we back together?"

"Not quite." Kyouya dropped the younger boy's had. "I forgive you, but I don't trust you and I can't say with any certainty that I love you. However, I feel confident saying that we could be friends even if things don't work out."

"Right, friends." The disappointment in Kaoru's voice was obvious, but Kyouya didn't have time to comment on it before the other hosts came back.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was sure that their conversation had just been a failure leading him closer towards the friend zone, but what he didn't know was that night Kyouya looked at the mess he had created in his room, the mess he had ordered his maids not to clean. He found it no longer suited his mood so he cleaned it. While he was cleaning it, he picked up a picture of Kaoru and him in a broken frame. He put the picture back on his shelf and made a note to get a new frame because even if he wasn't sure that he wanted to date Kaoru he was sure he wanted Kaoru in his life.<p> 


End file.
